Finding the last member
by oracale
Summary: She thinks no one survived. They are searching for her. Will she ever find them or them her. R
1. Default Chapter

It has stopped everything is quiet. Nothing is moving in this Desolate  
  
wasteland. Nothing except the last of the survivors.  
  
It was over 10 years ago that the team spilt up. We did it to save the world  
  
and yet we failed. I have searched little for I have lost hope of them  
  
surviving. The day we knew what was happening I was rushing to get the  
  
population to the underground safe houses. At the time we thought that  
  
would save us. We were so very, very wrong the enemy came from the sky  
  
and when it found no food on the surface it burrowed deeper and found what  
  
it was seeking. No one survived except me I don't know why was it just another form of torture or was I different. For days after the things died off  
  
from lose of food I hoped and prayed that least some survived. But when I  
  
found her body I gave up. I mean really what did I do to survive that she  
  
should die instead. So I am alone now and every day gets harder and harder to live. The carnage I see every time I go foraging is gruesome. I walk by  
  
corpses that look like the life sucked right out of them or they were ripped  
  
into, the only comfort I guess is that after finding her corpse I found no one  
  
else from the team. So I will persevere in there memory if only for the  
  
promise I made. He said to me * Promise me that if I don't make it through  
  
this and you do you will for on if only for me. * At the time I was appalled  
  
and said that he was crazy and that he would make it through, but I think he knew that he would not be back. And he made me promise and so I will live  
  
on just for him.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Rouge 


	2. Peitro

We have checked every city for her but there has been no  
  
luck we already know that kitty is dead. Lance took really  
  
hard and it has taken a lot of work to open up again but  
  
most of the care came from my sister Wanda. Kurt, Logan,  
  
and me have been searching every possible outlet for the  
  
last person to on our team. A lot of the team thinks we will  
  
find a corpse but I have faith. She promised me she would  
  
live and she has never broken a promise. All the survivors  
  
we have found are all mutants and old acquaintances. If the  
  
attack had never happened we would never be working  
  
together now. Magneto and his crew have become friends  
  
with the X-men. The brotherhood is still together but we are  
  
also part of the team. Journal I haven't told anyone this but  
  
we are running out of places to search. None of us have had  
  
the courage to go see the ruins of what used to be New  
  
York. But in my gut I know that is where she is. When we  
  
find her will she have changed or will she still be the same.  
  
We have all evolved in the last ten years. We each have new  
  
powers and abilities. Will she? God journal I don't know how  
  
much longer I can take this. Where in this desolate world is  
  
my rouge.  
Peitro 


	3. Author notes

Okay here is the deal if you like it review it its not that hard. All I need is five reviews and I'll update. Easy hu. Oh by the way I don't own the characters but the plot is mine.  
  
Oracale. 


	4. Rogue

Dear journal, I thought I saw signs of other survivors  
  
Today but I think I am just being delusional. I wider  
  
And farther to find the things I need to survive now.  
  
But I always come back to the base, my home and  
  
The last place I saw Peitro, New York. Today I  
  
Discovered that I have new powers and that I can  
  
Touch. I don't know how I know I can touch with  
  
None around to try it on. It just came to me like a  
  
switch jammed on the power had finally decided to  
  
let me move it at my will. I would give anything a  
  
this very moment to kiss Peitro but I know that he is  
  
dead and he is not coming back. I still wonder how  
  
the others died. Kitty the only one I have found so  
  
far was torn limb from limb. It was a gruesome sight  
  
and thank god every day that Lance did not have to  
  
see it. Journal the underground base is almost  
  
complete all that needs to be hooked up is the  
  
master computer. I have done something stupid  
  
journal. I have invented a new way of self-torture in  
  
that the voice activated computer will respond to my  
  
commands in Peitro's voice. God I miss him and last  
  
night I almost forgot my promise. But no I will not  
  
my life is insignificant to me but as I promised it to  
  
Peitro it shall live on. Journal why am I the only  
  
Survivor.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Rogue 


	5. Jean

Dear diary, what the fuck is wrong with theses  
  
people can't they get it through there little heads  
  
and accept that the monstor is dead. They need to  
  
get over it and start worshipping me. I mean when  
  
we found kitty yes I could understand a day or to of  
  
mourning. Not the months it took. What the fuck is  
  
the problem with these people? I am so much more  
  
worthy of there attention and to be the new queen of  
  
this god forsaken planet. They should not be even  
  
looking for survivors when we know that there are  
  
not anymore. So when will they acknoldge I am the  
  
queen?  
  
Jean (bitch) 


	6. Wanda

He looks just like a lost puppy. He can't stand the  
  
thought that she is dead. All his hopes and dreams  
  
rest on the outcome of this search. I think journal  
  
that if this search is in vain that we may lose three of  
  
our members and my brother will be the first to go. I  
  
can't let that happen my gift is the ability to make  
  
the things that seem impossible possible. He gave  
  
me my hope in this desolate place now it is my turn  
  
to return the favor. We will find her and when we do  
  
there is no doudt in my mind that I will get a new sister-in-law. Yes journal I know of the promise he  
  
made her make and I also know the reason. He  
  
made her promise because before this whole thing  
  
started he bought a ring for her but when he found  
  
out about those things coming to destroy the earth  
  
he told me that when it was all over that even if they  
  
were the only survivors. He was going to propose  
  
and that he did not give a shit if she could never  
  
touch he would be forever faithful. So please god if  
  
you are still watching this planet let my brother find  
  
his light.  
  
Wanda 


	7. Rogue

Dear journal the food supplies is decreasing. It has  
gotten harder and harder to find food in all  
  
directions. The base is now fully operational but the  
  
food maker is just now being built. Now that the  
  
base has finally been almost completed I take stock  
  
on what has happened to the world and me. I saw  
  
myself in a mirror today for the first time in 10  
  
years. My hair is longer now and I keep in a braid. I  
  
am taller and am I guess I could say more  
  
developed. I have learned that I can shape change  
  
thanks to my mother I guess. And yet I am alone in  
  
a desolate gray and fiery world. Oh god journal I  
  
miss him so much and I will never see him again.  
  
Why is the  
  
world so cruel to me? I was given back the ability to  
  
touch when no one is left.  
  
WHY?  
  
Journal, Why has fate fucked up my life?  
Rouge 


	8. Kurt

Dear journal,  
  
In the last ten years Peitro and me have become like  
  
brothers. But I guess that is only fitting seeing as  
  
how had all this shit never happened he would be my  
  
brother-in-law. We are currently in what is left of  
  
Paris and it has finally been decided that we will go  
  
back to New York. To tell you the truth I am scared  
  
because if we don't find Rogue alive then I know that  
  
will not only have lost my sister I will lose my  
  
brother to. We have all changed because of this  
  
incident. Peitro is taller and now is so fast that he  
  
can pass through things much like kitty once did. I  
  
know longer need the image inducer to appear  
  
human thanks to my new powers of illusion. Jean did  
  
not change all that much she just became slightly  
  
more psychotic than she use to be. Scott no longer  
  
needs his glasses. But all in all nothing will matter to  
  
me if Rogue is found dead. And I pray every day to  
  
whatever deity is left up there that if not for my sake  
  
than for my brother to be that we find my sister.  
Kurt 


	9. Lance

Dear journal,  
  
It has taken me along time to come to terms with  
  
kitty's death. Had Wanda not been there for me I  
  
would have used the dagger that now resting in my  
  
boot to take my pathetic life. i know what Peitro is  
  
going through but I also don't understand at all. I  
  
know Kitty is dead but Peitro he has to hope and  
  
wonder if Rogue dead or alive, if she was wounded  
  
or healthy. It is not right they deserved the life they  
  
always wanted but fate the fucking bitch is just the  
  
sadistic bitch who loves to fuck around with peoples  
  
lives. Until the time when we find her I will pray that  
  
not only will we find her but that fate will get a  
  
fucking clue and shove it.  
Lance 


	10. Logan

Dear journal,  
  
I know she is alive and yet I won't say anything  
  
because even if I know I'm right I don't want to get  
  
there hopes up. I know that she is here somewhere  
  
just where. We are now back in America and I  
  
caught her sent just yesterday. Now it is just a  
  
matter of time till I reunite Stripes and  
  
hummingbird. But I won't tell him but between me  
  
and you I'm happy our prayers have been answered.  
Logan 


	11. Peitro

I can feel logan is hiding something from me but if it  
  
was really important he would have told me. We  
  
were like best friends now that we had gotten to  
  
know each other. In the first year or so after we  
  
didn't find Rogue we started trusting each other and  
  
hanging out together. We are getting closer to New  
  
York with every passing mile the pace is slowly  
  
killing me and yet I keep my speed in check due to  
  
the others. I don't get it the closer to the city the  
  
more anticipation I feel it feels almost like it did in  
  
the old days when she was close by I would feel it.  
  
And now I am getting that feeling again and all I can  
  
think is why the fuck am I walking when when I  
  
could have made the distance there and back twenty  
  
times in the last second.  
Peitro 


	12. Mystique

We have arrived in New York I think if we had taken any longer then Peitro would have gone on a killing spree. Its funny as hell the fact that in the last 10 years he has learned more patience than I have ever seen. Its is kind of refreshing to see him like this. The ruins around us if horrific. It's hard to believe that this used to be our place where we had all those battles. I can see Logan is hiding something from us. We have set up camp in the ruins of the empire state building. I have been given the task of flying through the city looking for any signs of life. When Peitro found out that he had to be knocked out so he wouldn't hurt himself. I swear that if we don't find her I will lose the reason to exist and we will lose so many members to depression. I don't think anyone knew how much rouge meant to us until we had to think that maybe we had lost her. But anyway journal I got to go do my job.  
  
Mystique 


	13. Rogue

Dear diary,  
  
The base is almost complete and I have started looking for answers as to why those things didn't attack me. Its slow going but I think its worth it. Diary I swear I saw bird to day while I was out looking for food. It didn't make sense there should be no other living life forms in the area. I have checked every day. Oh well there is work to be done and I'm the only one that is going to get it done.  
  
Rogue  
  
I know its short but I'm kind of at a road block. Let me know what you think. And I'm sorry I have been grounded for the last semester. So I could not update. 


	14. Peitro

Dear whoever is listening. Who the hell do they think they are knocking me out and then sending out mystique instead? It was my job to scout out the city not that fucking bitch's I don't care that she is her mother. She is my life and I deserve to be the one to look for her. She is here I can feel it. But no as soon as we get the base set up, here comes colossus with that iron fist of his to knock me out. But they have sorely underestimated me and now it time for me to go find the girl of my dreams the untouchable. And make plans to pay back those motherfuckers for knocking me out. Got to go.  
  
Pietro 


	15. Wanda

Dear Diary,  
  
Just a few minutes ago I went to check on that hopeless  
  
brother of mine but he wasn't there. Now few things scare  
  
me diary but when my brother gets in the mood he's  
  
probably in then I run for cover. I told them to let him be  
  
the first to look for her but no don't listen to the guys twin  
  
who knows him a lot better than the rest of him? And then if  
  
that is not enough they refuse to restrain him because they  
  
think he'll be out for at least twelve hours. Can you say  
  
WRONG, I mean really they say they pay attention but that  
  
is totally false. But there is nothing I can do now but pray  
  
that by the time he gets back he'll have cooled off a little.  
  
Wanda 


	16. Todd

Dear computer,  
I have to be quite and quick we have no clue where the  
  
speed master is and the last time he was this pissed. He  
  
took me by my legs and dangled me from a piñata rope at  
  
a five-year-old little girls birthday party. Not my idea of fun.  
  
Wanda has disappeared with lance most likely to hide. Jean  
  
is rambling something about she is the queen. Oh god was  
  
That a whoosh of air. Few false alarm, well I had better seek  
  
a place to hide. See you computer.  
  
Todd 


	17. Mystique

I've been flying for about an hour now. There are no signs of  
  
life as far as my eyes can see. is this really the place where  
  
we had all those battles. It almost seems unreal like we are  
  
all going to wake up in our own rooms and discover that this  
  
is nothing but a dream. But I know that won't happen for  
  
this was reality no matter how harsh it is. The entire  
  
human race except for a few small hands full of mutants are  
  
dead. Now the only thing left for them to do was to find their  
  
hope  
  
and the heart of at least one of their small group. But I  
  
digress I have work to do.  
  
Mystique 


	18. Lance

Dear stupid piece of paper I don't know why I am talking to you, actually if you think about writing. Wanda and I are currently hiding from that sadistic speed demon. It has been along time since I have seen or heard Pietro this ballistic. I know that he can be very caring but its time like these that I run to the nearest nuclear bomb shelter. Ever since we found kitty's body Pietro and wanda have been there for me especially wanda. What ever enough with this mush. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROMBLE PYRO WHY ARE YOU BURNING MISTER PAPER. WHAT THE FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE EVEN THOUGH WE ARE HIDING FROM PIETRO YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF ME AND WANDA'S ALONE TIME. Shut up....  
  
Lance 


	19. Logan

Dear army tags,  
  
I didn't have a fucking clue what I was thinking when I  
  
knocked out pietro. I mean what happened did my brain suddenly  
  
get metal poisoning and shut or am I just plain stupid. The last time  
  
I saw pietro this pissed remy and I had walked in on him and rogue  
  
cuddling together. He landed me in the medical ward for a week  
  
even with my healing abilities and remy was there for three  
  
months. Oh well we have already proved that I'm missing a few  
  
marble. So I've got to go track down hummingbird before he  
  
seriously maims someone but if he does lets hope it is Jean.  
  
Logan 


	20. Rogue

Dear gloves,

  
  
We've been through a lot you and I, from the beginning in the brotherhood all the way to 

the destruction of the human race. I no longer need you to protect those around me now that I 

have control not that it does me any good with no one around to share it with. I finished building 

the danger room yesterday and now I can't go near it because it has too much of Logan in it. 

But I have to keep working so I don't think about them and especially not him. But I digress

when I was out foraging I thought I saw a raven and it gives me hope that the world is coming 

back to life. He would have liked that.  
  
Your owner,  
Rogue  
  
Sorry for the long delay in updating. It has been really hard to get this story going in the direction I want it to so if you would like me to try and update sooner please toss me some ideas via review.


	21. Scott

Dear visor,

  
  
The coast is clear for now. Pietro has gone to look around the city. Mystique just got back 

and reported that she thought she saw activity around something that looked exactly like a 

rebuilt danger room. She told us that it may or may not be rogue and not to get our hopes up but 

I can already see the hope blossoming in the younger members of our little band of misfits. And 

against my better judgment I am feeling it to. So come daybreak tomorrow if Pietro reappears 

and is calm enough not to kill us all, mystique will lead us to this structure. Until then I'm going to 

hide because I have this feeling that Pietro is back.  
  
Scott 


	22. Wanda

Dear world,  
  
This is Wanda the news of a possible Rogue sighting is  
  
running rampant through the camp. That's right world I said  
  
her name and you know what it feels good. Peitro has  
  
returned he was ready to kill us until we told him that we  
  
might have found her. He is now waiting for every one to  
  
get organized so we can go find her. Scott keeps telling us  
  
to not get our hope but we can all see it in his eyes that his  
  
hopes are high but it is Logan that makes me sure that we  
  
have found her. For anyone who doesn't know him it would  
  
seem that he is determined to be the strong one for when  
  
the disappointment hits but I do know him probably never as  
  
well rogue did but I do know him and he is certain it is her I  
  
can see it in his eyes. Well mystique is back from scouting  
  
out our route and it is time to go gain back our missing  
  
heart.  
  
Wanda

Hey guys do you want me to update again and if so who do you want to hear from or do you just want it to be a suprise. Let me know.


	23. Jean

Dear Hair dye,  
  
Why can't they get it through their thick heads that she is as  
  
good as dead and it is time to get on to more important  
  
things like worshipping me? I mean this whole scouting  
  
mission to a building that is supposedly a rebuilt danger  
  
room why would any one care about some stupid building I  
  
mean the freak was basically dead anyway I mean the least  
  
the little vampire could do is build salon so I could get my  
  
nails done. I mean even with a bad nail job I still am better  
  
than her... what the heck do they see in her she is basically  
  
death warmed over so she obliviously can't be good in bed.  
  
And yet she's got Peitro, Logan, and all the others  
  
moaning her possible death. I mean if they would just look  
  
around there are better more touchable women out there,  
  
mainly me. Well I got to go that stupid blue demon is glaring  
  
at me to get moving.  
  
Jean (Queen of the known world in her mind)

So what do you think. and I'll ask again who do you want to hear from.


	24. Kurt

Dear god,

I know I have not talked to you in a while but I need you now. And I'm not the only one, speedy needs you desperately.

Please let her be alive and also will you please kill jean she is being weird. So please let me see my sister when we get to this

building. That is all I ask.

Kurt

* * *

I know it is short but I am grounded and I am typing like mad to get this you before I get caught, I am sorry it took so long

but yet again my computer privileges are currently taken from me. I still need to know who you want to hear from next.


	25. Rogue

Dear Computer,

I think I am hallucinating again I thought I saw a raven fly over head not to long ago. Which we both know is impossible for all

the birds were deystroyed in the attack. I guess it is only a lonely girls dream to see something that could mean there is life out

there somewhere…

I miss him…

The danger room is completed but I still need food so I am off to find food and that raven if it is real. Oh and by the way

happy anniversary to me it has been a year since my love proposed.

Rogue


	26. Speedy

Dear Wind,

I have been running for almost an hour looking for that damn building, I am ahead of the group because I am still pissed off at those idiots

back at base. We are so close to finding her, and they all know what she means to me so what do they do, they knock me out and send

her crack pot mother to look for her. Lets not mention I am the fast one in our group. I mean I am faster than anything that blue bitch

could transform into….

Wait a minute is that no it can't be….

* * *

Okay People here is the drill I know that this a cruel cliffhanger but I am at the end of my rope. Please tell me who you want next. Also sorry for the delay but my computer has been down. 


	27. Remy

Dear Ace Of Spades,

I don't know what the hell the others were thinking sending a thief after the fastest thing on a planet. What is Remy suppose to do blow the speed demon up! Not to mention it is their fault that said speed demon is even on the run. Have they never heard of desperate love. Whatever… wait a minute that is speedy up ahead but why is he not moving? Oh my God its Rogue, she survived but how! I can hear the others coming so I guess it is time for old gambit to create a little distraction in order to give these to love birds some privacy I mean it is not everyday that a guy propos… (hey that hurt why did you have to hit me Rogue. Yes I know we have not seen each other in a while but still.) Well my faithful ace it looks like the world as we know it will be just fine now that we have found our last member.

Remy aka Gambit

Sorry about the whole update thing but school has been hell this last year and I just did not have time. I know that this is not the best chapter but it was the only way I could think to wrap it up and plus due to the X-Men 3 movie's lack of gambit action I had to do a gambit entry. Sorry again. ORACALE


End file.
